I Will Defend the World! Trunks' Furious Burst of Super Power!
はオレが る！ トランクス りの パワー ！！ |Rōmaji title = Sekai wa Ore ga Mamoru! Torankusu Ikari no Sūpā Pawā Sakuretsu!! |Literal title = I'll Protect the World! Trunks' Angry Super Power Explosion!! |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 62 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = The Zero Mortal Project *Last Chance For Hope |Airdate = October 16, 2016 |English Airdate = May 5, 2018 |Previous = Zamasu's Ambition The Storied "Project 0 Mortals" of Terror |Next = Don't You Disgrace Saiyan Cells! Vegeta's Fierce Battle Commences! }} はオレが る！ トランクス りの パワー ！！|Sekai wa Ore ga Mamoru! Torankusu Ikari no Sūpā Pawā Sakuretsu!!|lit. "I'll Protect the World! Trunks' Angry Super Power Explosion!!"}} is the sixty-second episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on October 16, 2016. Its original American airdate was May 5, 2018. Summary Future Trunks, having obtained a new power due to succumbing to his intense rage, prepares to do battle with Goku Black. Much to Goku Black's surprise, Future Trunks can not only fight on even terms with him, despite being a Super Saiyan Rosé, but he can also put the corrupt former Kaioshin on the defensive. Vegeta witnesses as Future Zamasu steps in and, along with Goku Black, gang up on Future Trunks, but the Saiyan is able to fight both of them off. As Future Zamasu is knocked away, Vegeta, as a Super Saiyan Blue, steps in to prevent him from helping Goku Black. Future Trunks knocks Goku Black and blasts him with a huge attack, but Goku Black emerges from the smoke barely harmed, calling Future Trunks "a good dessert". Goku Black proceeds to jump Vegeta with Future Zamasu, defeating the Saiyan prince and knocking him to the ground, further angering Future Trunks. The duo are determined to execute their Zero-Mortal Plan, but are knocked down by a powered-up Future Trunks, who then fires a Masenko at them. The pair are knocked into a building, and Future Trunks attacks them with [[Continuous Energy Bullet|a barrage of ki blasts]]. As he is doing this, he tells Vegeta to take Bulma and the beaten Goku and go back to the present timeline in the Time Machine, in order to come up with a plan to win, saying he will hold them off by himself. Vegeta disagrees to this, but Goku weakly mutters that it's the only way to save the future. Vegeta orders Bulma to ready the Time Machine, picks up Goku, and hands Future Mai the Senzu Beans, entrusting her to look after Future Trunks. Goku Black notices the time machine flying off, and tries to blast it, but Future Trunks counters the blast with one of his own. Upon witnessing the Saiyans and Bulma retreat, Goku Black dismisses it, saying they will return in due time, and the corrupt pair direct their attention to Future Trunks. In the present timeline, Trunks, Pilaf, Shu, Mai, Beerus and Whis watch as the time machine lands in front of them, with Trunks surprised that Future Trunks isn't with everyone else. The two gods assume that the alternate timeline is now safe due to the destruction of the present Zamasu, but an angry Bulma confronts them and tells them that the alternate timeline did not change at all, despite Beerus' assurance that a god destroying another god would affect the time stream. Beerus is nonchalant at discovering he was wrong, saying that he had a feeling nothing would change due to Future Trunks' words. Bulma is about to hit Beerus but is stopped by Vegeta, tossing the Pilaf Gang the mortally wounded Goku. Vegeta is determined to think of a plan and quickly return to the future, not wanting to waste the time given to them by Future Trunks. As Goku is put into a healing pod, Vegeta explains to the gods the real truth behind Goku Black's identity. With his curiosity satisfied, Beerus tells Whis to take him back home, saying that he disposed of the present Zamasu so he has no place interfering with another timeline's Zamasu, entrusting the rest to everyone else. Whis wishes them good luck as the two gods leave while Bulma yells at them, calling them cowards. Vegeta walks off, telling everyone to leave him alone as he tries to think of a plan. At Goku's house, Goten is sleeping but he woken up by Trunks knocking on his window. At the police station, Krillin is confronted by Chi-Chi and Gohan, with the former constantly asking Krillin if he knew where Goku was, but Krillin replied that he did not, thinking to himself if he is still dealing with Goku Black. Chi-chi says that she was worried about Goku, and cooked a lot of food for him to eat, which is in a giant pack carried by Gohan. Krillin explains that as a police officer, if he knew anything he would share it to Chi-Chi, and rushes off to go on patrol. Gohan tries to calm Chi-Chi down as they both notice Goten and Trunks flying. At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta is walking and thinking as he overhears Bulma talking with Goten and Trunks, who is determined to go to the alternate timeline and help his future counterpart. Bulma tells him he would not be of help if he did go, and to leave it to Goku. Vegeta is about to silence Bulma as Chi-Chi calls for her (Gohan flying and carrying her). Bulma quickly tells Trunks and Goten to hide as they both land and Chi-Chi asks her where Goku is. Bulma plays innocent and says he has no idea, and Chi-Chi asks her where Goten and Trunks are, as she had seen them flying earlier, worrying about them being delinquents sneaking out so late at night. Shu appears and gives Bulma a status update about the time machine, and she explains to a confused Chi-Chi that the time machine is her newest product. Goten and Trunks crawl away but they are stopped by Vegeta, and Chi-Chi spots them, beginning to scold Goten. Krillin and Piccolo arrive, asking if they defeated Goku Black yet. Chi-Chi asks Bulma what's going on, when Goku appears, with his injuries healed but his stomach empty. Inside Capsule Corp., everyone is sitting in a room while Goku eats the food Gohan was carrying for Chi-Chi. Bulma explains to everyone about Future Trunks' world being in danger, and a fake Goku rampaging, and Gohan is surprised to hear this as he had no idea Future Trunks was going through it despite his pleasant disposition when he had dinner with his family. Goku says he won't forgive Zamasu for stealing his body and killing Chi-Chi and Goten, but as Chi-Chi panicks and checks if Goten is ok, Goku explains it was in another timeline. Chi-Chi asks if Goku beat him, and Goku replies that they were beaten and had to escape to the past twice, and Chi-Chi questions Goku's fatherly duties for not beating the one responsible for killing his wife and son. Piccolo did not realize Goku Black was as strong as he is, having observed his initial fight with Goku, but Vegeta explains that due to Goku Black's Super Saiyan powers and his ability to grow stronger after each fight, along with Future Zamasu's Immortality, they are a perfect pair and cannot be beaten in a proper fight. Bulma tells everyone that Future Trunks is currently fighting both of them on his own, and Goku and Vegeta are stumped and cannot think of a plan. Piccolo suggests using the Evil Containment Wave, explaining to Vegeta that Master Roshi attempted to use it to seal away King Piccolo a long time ago. This causes the Pilaf Gang to recall Master Roshi's usage of the technique against King Piccolo in a brief flashback. Piccolo suggests the idea of Goku and Vegeta fighting them back and looking for an opening to seal them, saying that they cannot come back out as long as the seal isn't broken. Vegeta asks Bulma how long until the time machine is ready, and she replies less than half a day. Piccolo asks if Vegeta plans to go in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Vegeta says that they can seal them after Vegeta pays them back for everything they have done. Piccolo prepares to demonstrate the Evil Containment Wave to Goku, but Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport to Kame House and ask Master Roshi to teach it to him. Bulma says everyone else can watch as Piccolo does it. At Kame House, Master Roshi agrees to teach Goku the Evil Containment Wave, wondering who Goku is fighting if he has to rely on that technique. Goku practices the technique on Turtle, attempting to seal him in a container, and manages to do so after a few failures. Master Roshi says he will create a talisman for Goku to use to complete the seal, in exchange for Goku taking him to a place with young girls. Meanwhile, in Universe 10, Beerus and Whis confront Gowasu about the alternate timeline not changing, with Beerus in a bad mood that everyone was on his case about being wrong. Beerus says he can easily destroy Zamasu if he went to the future, but refuses to do so as a God of Destruction has no business crossing the time stream. Gowasu, taking responsibility as he specifically chose Zamasu to be his apprentice, agrees to do something on the matter. Major Events *Future Trunks fends off Goku Black and Future Zamasu while Goku and Vegeta return to the present for the second time. *Goku goes to see Master Roshi to learn the Evil Containment Wave so to seal away his enemies. *Vegeta goes into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train for six months. Battles *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Anger) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) and Future Zamasu Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 7 **Earth ***Capsule Corporation ***Goku's House **Earth ***West City (Alternate timeline) *Universe 10 **Other World ***Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Time Machine *Potara Transformations *Super Saiyan Anger *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Rosé Differences from the manga *In the anime, Trunks uses the Super Saiyan Anger form to hold off Goku Black and Future Zamasu while the others return to the present. In the manga, Future Trunks instead just uses his Super Saiyan 2 form due to Super Saiyan Anger being exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, Piccolo advises Goku to learn the Evil Containment Wave. In the manga, Goku decides it on his own. *In the manga, Bulma says that their next visit to the future will be their last, something that is not said in the anime. Trivia *The Evil Containment Wave makes its first appearance since the Piccolo Jr. Saga in Dragon Ball. *Zamasu, Future Goku and Future Goten were mentioned, but do not appear. *King Piccolo, Videl, Pan and Mr. Satan were all show in flashbacks. *The real/adult versions of Emperor Pilaf, Mai and Shu were all shown with Piano during the flashback of Master Roshi's battle with King Piccolo. *In the Brazilian Portuguese dub of this episode, in the scene which Vegeta explains why they couldn't have defeated Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Vegeta says that Black's power is "over 8000", a direct reference to the It's Over 9000! meme. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 62 (BDS) es: Episodio 62 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super